


Some Hurts Can Never Be Soothed

by dancingdragon3



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place immediately after 3x17 “The Team”. May and Phil check on their prisoner. </p>
<p>Written for a private prompt: ‘Music’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Hurts Can Never Be Soothed

“They say music soothes the savage beast,” Phil said.

He was trying to be funny and hopeful at the same time. As usual, it wasn’t appreciated, yet was. May sent him a glare, then looked back to Lash. She didn’t need to ask if he was serious.

Their prisoner was obviously less than pleased with the earthquake. Luckily, the inner door seals hadn’t been affected. The barren white room beyond was as it should be. Lash was not. Angrier than he’d been since first captured, he paced and stomped from one side of the cell to the other. Occasionally, he paused to roar at them, and pound on the window. 

May watched as some of the beast’s spit trickled down the other side of the glass, opposite her face. Phil leaned a little closer. She anticipated the reasonable tone that came next. 

“Would it hurt to try?” 

Yes, just as soon as he started grilling her on Andrew’s favorite music, or the concerts they’d seen together. If Simmons caught wind, May could easily imagine how personal the questions would become - their first dance as a married couple. Did they have ‘a song’? Did they have a song they liked to make love to?

She didn’t want to go through pointless efforts to reach a man who no longer existed. She didn’t even want to be standing here. Definitely didn’t want Lash on the other side of that glass. But he was here, so she was. And she hated the tiny part of her that said that meant that some of her husband was still in there, connected to her. Holding them together. 

Phil sighed. “I’m going to start having some classical music piped in here. If he hated it, maybe let somebody know, okay?”

She felt his searching gaze, then he left the room. Her face shifted a fraction towards amusement. It felt good for an instant. Then feeling fell away again, leaving only the bitterness she knew was echoed in her friend. 

Lash growled at her. There was nothing but hatred in his eyes. 

May’s stomach, her heart, her soul grew harder every second she watched. She knew that Phil felt like he had it rougher, because his was the lover that died. But she didn’t blame him for missing how wrong he was. And now they'd lost Daisy as well. Too much loss, too much pain. She loved Phil. But she didn't see how music could soothe any of them after this.


End file.
